1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method and system for processing a low-illuminance image, and more particularly, to a method and system for acquiring and processing two images having different characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motion information of images is required by vision and image processing systems. In addition, image alignment or registration is to geometrically match physically similar regions of two or more images by using motion information.
Motion information may be used to align images, which are captured by a single image sensor using multiple exposures, in order generate a high dynamic range (HDR) image and to align images captured by a digital motion stabilizer, which corrects image blurring caused by handshakes of a user, images captured by a video encoder which requires the compression of image information, and images captured by a medical device. For example, motion information may be used to synthesize a conventional camera image with an infrared image or synthesize a computer tomography (CT) image with a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) image.
When an object is captured using an image capturing device under the dark or low-lighting condition, the shutter speed of the image capturing device may be reduced to enhance the visibility of the object. However, the reduced shutter speed may result in the shaking of the image capturing device, which, in turn, causes motion blur in an image of the object.
Therefore, a method and system for removing motion blur from an image of an object, which is captured under the low-lighting condition, and increasing the clearness of the contours of the object are required.